Ultimate Hedgekitty
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Shadow had been turned into a three year old with courtesy of Sonic! Will Shadow turn back to normal? Read to find out!All of the characters except Shadow are humans with their tails, ears, and back quills! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1- Baby Shads!

Ultimate Hedgkitty

By Omega_Yagami-Shadow

 **By the way, everyone in this is a human COURTESY OF EGGMAN, but they have their tails, back fins, and ears. Except Shadow.**

 **I don't own anyone EXCEPT Grey and Onyx! The rest are under the copyright law of Sega!**

 **By the way, I based Grey's human look on this anime girl named Nanami Momozomo. Look her up. Her hair style and body is the same as Grey's! Eh, I'll put her picture in the book cover.**

"Please?"

"No."

"Damnit. Come on Shadow!"

"I said NO faker!"

Sonic and Shadow were arguing as usual, for having a race. "Fine, I'll use this mind-controlling ray!" Sonic said, taking out a ray gun. "Pfft, nothing can hypnotize me blue moron. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" _ZAP!_ Sonic disregarded Shadow and zapped him. As the indigo mist faded away, all there was left was a black and red hedgehog, no more than 3 years old. "What, the, FUCK!" Sonic said. He then read the label on this ray gun. "Baby-fy ray. Do not use yet." "TAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS!" Sonic screamed, running to his house with Shadow. "What do you need Sonic, and have you seen my baby-fy ray? I need to work on it- HOLY SHIT IS THAT SHADOW?!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded. "I borrowed your ray gun, and well, yeah." Tails rolled his eyes. "Call everyone over." Tails called all the Sonic and co.; Grey, Onyx, Knuckles, Rouge, Chaotix, Cream, Amy, Silver and Blaze. "Hey have you guys seen Shad-oh," Knuckles looked at the black and red fuzzball, hiding his face as he slept. "Yep, long story short, I accidentally turned Shadow into a three- year- old," Sonic said. Grey growled and formed a chaos spear in her hand. "Tell me why I shouldn't end you right here!" Grey said. Onyx, Knuckles, Silver, and Amy were doing their best to refrain Grey. "Because then you may hurt your little boyfriend!" Sonic teased. Grey growled and the chaos spear disintegrated. "How do we turn him back?" Silver asked. "Tails is working on an antidote," Sonic said. "Great, now we have to take care of him. Hopefully he won't crap this place up," Knuckles grumbled. "Geez calm down handsome! Isn't Shadow now a three-year-old? He should be trained by now!" Rouge said. Sure enough, he was. Thank chaos. Tails then came bursting in the room. "I need a blood sample from Shadow," he said. Finally, Shadow woke up to see Sonic's chest. He squirmed out of his arms and onto the floor, on his sock-covered feet. "Where are his shoes and inhibitor rings?" Onyx asked. "Tails has them. They didn't shrink with the little fella," Sonic said. Amy peered at Shadow's face to see him, a bit flushed and now hiding under the couch. "Hey Sonic, is he blushing?" Amy asked. Sonic peered at Shadow. "Think so. Didn't know the Ultimate Lifeform could do that."

"Get him outta there, we need his sample!" Tails said. Nobody could get him to come out. Grey said it was the fear of all the tests from the ARK. "Aww c'mon Shads! It won't hurt!" Sonic said, leaving his hand out. "Tat's not ta pwoblem!" Shadow said. "Aww come on!" Sonic said. Shadow inched forward and Sonic smiled. "That's it Shadow!" Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't coming because of Sonic's words. He bit on his hand. Hard. "OH MOTHER OF CHAOS CONTROL THAT BURNS! GET HIM OFF! Sonic said, waving his arm and the ultimate lifeform with it. "STOP MOVING SONIC!" Silver said. Sonic stopped, but anime tears of pain were coming from his eyes. Grey, for the first time made an attempt and inched toward Shadow. She gently pried his jaws from Sonic's hand and held the Ultimately-cute-fuzzball. Sonic's hand almost immediately began to heavily bleed as Tails patched it up. "Chaos, I didn't know he had fangs on steel!" Sonic said, searing pain in his now swollen right hand. "Well, let's get that sample!" Tails said, needle coming towards Shadow. Shadow started to squirm until he felt his favorite place to be scratched, his top quill nearer to his ears. Shadow softly purred and didn't even feel the needle on his arm go in and out. "Done!" Tails said, rushing back to the lab. "Damn Grey, you should've been the one to persuade Shadow!" Rouge said. Grey silently looked away, not of embarrassment, but of love to her boyfriend.

As everyone who didn't live there left, (Chaotix, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cheese, and Amy.) left, Knuckles had Tikal watched the ME as he helped Sonic and Tails that night. Silver and Onyx stayed to help around and Grey of course stayed with baby Shadow. "Come on Shadow, all babies like carrot mush!" Silver said. Shadow growled and kicked him straight where Silver's weak spot should've been. "Shit…" Silver squeaked. Onyx then came in the room, cloak flapping behind him. "Damn Shads, you hate Silver?" Onyx asked. Shadow hopped off the table and jumped straight onto the counter, Onyx wide eyed and jaw-dropped. "How did you- "Onyx stammered. Shadow disregarded the dark navy human-hedgehog and walking on the counter, looking for something suitable for him. Some shiny caught his eye. A pot his steaming, boiling ramen noodles in a pot. _'Hmmm I guess ramen will do,'_ Shadow thought. He walked his way towards it. "CRAP! SHADOW NO!" Onyx yelled, he tackled the three- year-old, tipping the incredibly hot ramen noodle bowl on Onyx's head. As Shadow squirmed out of Onyx's arms, Onyx screamed. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Shadow's baby ears were blaring, since he still had sensitive hearing. Tears sprung in his eyes and he silently cried as Onyx continued to scream. Shadow hid in a cabinet, tears falling.

"CHAOS ONYX, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Silver yelled, Grey standing next to him, tightly covering her ears at Onyx. "Shit, fuck, damnit!" Onyx kept screaming. "Get him in cold water!" Grey yelled. Silver used is telekinesis to carry the screaming Onyx to the bathroom, Grey following. They placed him in the ice-cold water, as he continued the scream curses, disregarding his wet clothes and shoes. "What the hell happened?!" Grey asked. "Shadow was going to touch the ramen, so I stopped him, but the pot fell on me," Onyx said. "Oh fuck Onyx…" Grey growled. "What?" "Where was he when you screamed?" "Hmm… next to me why?" Grey growled under her breath. "What's wrong Grey?" Silver asked. "Shadow and I have very sensitive hearing. When we were young, nobody could yell near us, or our ears would feel like they would explode, and they still do, but only if you scream, but he's three again," Grey explained. "Oh shit, he's probably deaf by now!" Silver said. "We need to look for him!" Onyx said. Onyx, Silver, and Grey got out, Onyx winced a bit, but used his telekinesis to float downstairs. It took the three hedgehogs **(Let's call them that for now even if they are human/hedgehog)** 10 minutes to scour the entire area, except Tails' lab of course.

"Maybe the kitchen!" Silver said. The three checked every cabinet there was, until Silver whispered "Here he is!" Grey and Onyx rushed to Silver, and sure enough, behind cooking pans was the back of a black fuzzball. "Hey Shads, sorry I hurt your ears. Could you come out?" Onyx whispered. Shadow went into a deeper ball and covered his ears tighter. They tried using telekinesis, but he would grab on a shelf so he wouldn't go. "Please Shadow? Can you come out?" Silver pleaded. Shadow continued to hide and tremble, his ears still on fire. Grey rolled her eyes and knelt down. "Shadow," she whispered. Shadow stopped trembling a little, but then continued. "Come on out and I'll give you a butterscotch cookie!" Shadow's ears perked at 'butterscotch'. _'Forget my ears, BUTTERSCOTCH! Wait, why am I thinking like this? Fuck that for later!'_ he thought. Shadow hopped out of the cabinet, and into Grey's arms, much to Silver and Onyx's surprise. "Geez, you're a miracle worker Grey!" Silver said. Grey sat Shadow on the counter and got a big butterscotch cookie and gave it to Shadow. "It's his favorite dessert, and one of mine too," Grey said, petting Shadow in his favorite place as he nibbled the cookie. Sonic stood in the hallway, snickering. Soon, he couldn't take it and started to laugh loud and hard. Shadow covered his ears and so did Grey, except Shadow started to tremble and silently cry. _'Curse you faker! My reputation is going to come to an end!'_ "Sonic, stop you're hurting their ears!" Silver whispered harshly. Sonic stopped laughing to see Shadow and Grey covering their ears, but Shadow seemed out of it. When he stopped, Grey released her ears and noticed little Shadow, silently crying and trembling.

"Damnit Sonic, look at him!" Onyx hissed as Grey tried to cheer up Shadow. Sonic shrugged. "He only covered his ears if yelled in his ears or screamed," he said. "Yeah! And now his ears are WAY more sensitive, so you can't even yell!" Silver explained. Anime sweat formed on Sonic's brow. "Oops sorry…" Grey finally calmed down Shadow and gave his cookie back his he nibbled as tears still flowed from his eyes. Grey grabbed a tissue and wiped them away and then petted his top quill. Sonic snickered a bit and nearly took a picture, if Onyx hadn't use his telekinesis to swipe it away. "No black mail Sonic," Onyx said.


	2. Chapter 2- Bath Day!

Chapter 2

Bath time

(SHADOW'S POV)

My ears. They feel like tearing apart, jumping in lava, and exploding all at the same time. I swear, when I get changed back I'll make faker and Onyx pay. As the blaring started to stop, I finished the cookie and Onyx picked me up gently. "Aww, you're so cute, even if you're the Ultimate Lifeform," he said. A frowned a bit. I didn't want to be near any of them, so I tried to get out. "Onyx, you should let him go before he falls on the pot shards," Silver yelled. Too late. I fell and nearly cut myself if Grey hadn't caught me, getting a few tiny scratches from the shard. She took them out and held me, before glaring at Onyx. "Don't hold him,' she growled. I smiled in pure happiness. Grey was the only one that understood me, even if she was a basic design of me. ( **GUYS BY THE WAY, SHADOW AND GREY ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT RELATED IN** ** _ANY_** **WAY POSSIBLE!)** I nuzzled into her arms and purred, hoping she would get the memo. She did. Grey started petting me on my quill again, much to my liking still at this age. "Mother of chaos control! Is he- **_smiling?!_** " Sonic said. Silver and Onyx looked just as surprised.

(NORMAL POV)

Grey glared at Sonic. "You're sleeping on the couch," she said, no emotion whatsoever in her voice, as usual like Shadow. Sonic knew he shouldn't argue, so he backed off. Grey took Shadow into the bathroom. She took out a mini toothbrush for kids and put toothpaste on it. "I can bwush mai teef by mysewf!" Shadow said cutely. Grey smiled. "I know you can, but not like this. Come on, it's only until fox boy gets the antidote! Don't you trust me?" Shadow then remembered a time with him and Maria when he was truly 3.

 _"_ _Shadow! Stop hiding silly you need to brush your teeth!" Maria called out. She lifted the mirror door of the bathroom to a squealing Shadow. Maria picked up the hedgekit and sat him on the sink counter. "Let me brush your teeth Shadow okay? You want your fangs to be white and strong right?" Maria asked, winking at Shadow. Shadow smiled but said. "Imma big hedgie! I do it!" "Not yet Shadow! When your older! Don't you trust me?" "Of couwse I do mawia!" "Then let me brush your teeth!" Shadow opened wide and Maria brushed his teeth._

"Earth to Shadow!" Grey said, waving her hand in front of Shadow's face. Shadow snapped into reality and nodded. "So, that's a yes?" Grey asked. Shadow opened his mouth and Grey smiled and brushed his teeth without hurting him.

As Grey finished brushing Shadow's teeth, she tucked him into bed, her humanized teenaged face with a small smile. She layed Shadow on the bed, her black and light blue tip of the bangs floated a little. "Want to read a story or not Shadow?" Grey asked. Shadow nodded his head, hoping it would take the pain in his ears away. Grey decided to make her own story. "There once was a big bad werehog named Sonic, who was boasting that he was the fastest in all the land. One day, a hedgehog who went by the name Shadow challenged Sonic to a race. They got at the woods and raced to the finished. By a few seconds, the hedgehog named Shadow won the race! Sonic became mad that Shadow was faster, so he kidnapped his best friend Maria!" Shadow gasped. "NOT MAWIA! SHE CAN'T DIE AGAIN!" Shadow cried out, hugging Grey tightly. Grey hugged back and said "Shadow, let's finished the story!" Shadow nodded, but still clung to Grey. "Sonic said he won't let Maria go unless they had a battle of speed. Shadow accepted the challenge and the two raced off again. Sonic started to get tired of running so much, and he slowed down, allowing Shadow to finish the race. 'I guess you're too fast for me!' Sonic the werehog said. Just as he promised, Maria was released and everything was happy again! The end." Grey peered at Shadow, who apparently had fallen asleep during the story. Grey smiled and tucked the hedgekit in and kissed his forehead. "Night Shadow," she whispered and climbed into bed next to him.

(NEXT DAY…)

Onyx got up lazily from the floor where he slept and peered at Silver and yelped. Silver shot up and yelped too. "Shut up guys…" Knuckles mumbled from the couch. "So **rry** ," Silver hissed. Sonic and Knuckles then got off the couch. "Now that I'm awake, let's eat and get Shadow," Sonic said. Onyx peered at the clock. "Oh shit it's 10:47!" Onyx yelled. Sonic, Knuckles and Silver shushed him. "Don't wake anyone up dumbass!" Knuckles hissed. "Sorry," Onyx said. "What's going on guys?" Tails mumbled rubbing his eyes and rolling up his sleeves. "Nothing," they all said. Tails sighed. "I'm going to work on the antidote again," he said, flying into his lab.

Shadow opened his eyes to see a sleeping human/hedgie Grey. "Gwey wake up!" Shadow whined, tugging at her black with a light blue striped long sleeve shirt. Grey mumbled something then opened her eyes. "Mmm five minutes Shadow…" "No, pwease!" Shadow whined. Grey sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Next time I'll do that to you," she teased. She then noticed Shadow looked a little hot. "Hey Shadow, are you hot?" she asked. "A wittle." "Wanna take a bath to cool down?" "WAT?! BAT I CAN'T-" "Don't worry, I'll go with you! Covering up of course…" "…Ok, bat no fakor!" "Yeah, I know. Why don't you get something to eat while I change? Tails, Onyx and Silver are nice compared to the blue moron and red idiot!" "Okay, be qwik!"

Grey held Shadow and went downstairs to the boys. Knuckles and Sonic were watching tv, and Silver and Onyx were making "breakfast". Grey went into the kitchen and smelled something foul. "Oh hey Grey, I made breakfast!" Silver announced, some light yellow glop in a pan, which moved a bit. " _Pffft._ That's a bunch of crap Silver! Besides, it **moving!** " Onyx said. "Oh relax, it's just the pan!" Silver said annoyed. "Guys, give Shadow breakfast, I'll be right back." Grey said. Before she left, she called behind her. "Make sure it's **edible**."

"You heard her Silver! Edible!" Onyx said. Silver scoffed. "My cooking is great! Watch!" Silver took a spoonful of the goop and shivered. "Good? Or not?" Onyx asked. Silver vomited in the sink. "Terrible! I knew it!" Onyx said, a prideful grin on his face. He then looked at Shadow, who was trying to open the fridge. "Hey Shads let me do that for you!" Onyx placed Shadow on the counter, surprised he didn't protest and opened the fridge. "Let's see… Pasta, sausage, eggs, milk, chili, hot dogs, wait that's normal…hmmm… Ooh! Shadow do you like fruit?" Onyx turned back to Shadow. Well, where Shadow **was**. Shadow was now getting a knife and trying to cut a peach. "Wait Shadow! Let me do it!" Onyx said. He rushed in time, but the knife accidentally got lodged into his forearm. Courtesy of Shadow and running to a kid with a knife. Idiotic. Onyx used all his might not to yell. "Silver!" Onyx squeaked. "Yeah? What do you wa-oh shit man." Silver yanked the knife out and Onyx yelled, making Shadow cover his ears, but it wasn't as bad as last night. Oh chaos no. Silver wiped the blood off the knife as Onyx placed a bandage on his arm and apologized to Shadow for yelling out. Shadow then pointed to his open mouth. "You're hungry eh? Here," Onyx cut the peach and removed the core. He placed it on a plastic plate and handed it to Shadow. "Here Shads," Onyx said. Shadow carefully took the plate. _'Maybe this isn't so bad. But I still want my adult form back!'_ he thought. As Shadow hungrily ate the peach slices, Silver then, as a trick handed his "breakfast" to Sonic and Knuckles. "Eggs, right up!" Silver said, throwing the plates. Sonic and Knuckles caught it and ate it without a second thought. After a few seconds of eating it, Sonic's muzzle turned green and Knuckles, for some strange reason, turned lavender. "what was in that Silver?!" Sonic asked. Silver used his fingers to count the list.

"Hmmm, I put kimchi, eggs, wasabi, pork ribs, blue ranch, green fuzzy stuff, hard oatmeal, a gray fruit, and hedgehog butt! **(Don't ask I ran out of ideas.)** Sonic then vomited in the kitchen sink and Knuckles ran outside to the back. Shadow giggled every time Sonic threw up. When Sonic stopped, the kitchen smelled of vomit so strong Shadow thought he would vomit as well. He scrambled out the kitchen, and ran upstairs, gasping pure air. Grey then came out of Sonic's room, a black two-piece bathing suit on and her hair tied in a Japanese bun. "Oh Shadow! Eww what's that putrid smell?" Grey asked, fanning her nose. "DON'T ASK!" Onyx slightly yelled from the kitchen. Grey sighed. "Want to take a bath now?" She asked. Shadow nodded his head.

Grey grabbed two towels; one small and one big and some baby shampoo. She locked the door to the bathroom and warmed the bath in lukewarm water with bubbles. Grey took off her gloves and inhibitor rings, then Shadow's socks and gloves and place him in the water. It wasn't too deep, but Shadow couldn't sit, so he floated. Grey got in carefully and placed Shadow in her lap high enough for him to sit in the water without worrying to drown. She got the shampoo and washed Shadow's body and quills gently. She then rinsed it off with the water, making sure Shadow didn't get any in his eyes. It took about an hour since Shadow, being 3 now, wanted to play around a little. But it didn't bother Grey. After all, this was her boyfriend in mini size. As they got out, Grey carefully dried Shadow with the small towel, then herself.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE?! YOU'RE WASTING THE HOT WATER!" Onyx yelled. "SHUT UP WE'LL BE OUT WHEN WE ARE OUT!" Grey yelled, careful not to hurt Shadow's ears. But Shadow laughed a little. Grey smiled and took Shadow in her arms and opened the door. Onyx then just stared at Grey and blushed. "Uh- Uh- Uh…" Onyx stuttered, but Grey left. He (Being a slight perv) watched her tail slightly sway as she walked, then went into the bathroom.

Shadow went downstairs so grey could change and saw Sonic and Knuckles talking about useless stuff. Sonic then noticed Shadow and waved. "Yo Shads! What's up?" he asked. "Noting." Sonic picked up Shadow, much to his disliking. He squirmed and tried to get out, but Sonic was strong compared to his puny size. _'Curse you baby forms!'_ Shadow thought. "Hey, come on Shads! Can you NOT hate me in this form too?" Sonic asked. "You ta one who got me in tis mess fakor!" Shadow said, squirming. "Yeah I know but let's be friends!" Sonic said "FRIENDS?! Tat ********!" Sonic growled. "Hey! You're three! You can't say that! Bad Shads!" he said. "Hey! I don't ovewey eat chiwi dags! Tey are fatty and gwoss!" Sonic snapped. "SHUT UP YOU DUMBY CHILI DOGS ARE DELICIOUS! EAT KNUX EATS THEM! STOP BEING SO RUDE AND FOCUS ON YOUR OWN LIFE!" Sonic screamed, letting go of Shadow. Even Knuckles looked surprised. "Dude, don't lash at him, it's just chili dogs." He said. Sonic growled. "OH YOU'RE GOING TO INSULT THEM TOO?!" Knuckles held his hands up in defense. "What? No! I'm just saying that Shadow's now only three, courtesy of you, and you're yelling at him for something so simple! Even I think that's low!" Sonic then calmed down and sighed sadly. "Yeah, you're right Sorry Sha-." Shadow was gone. "Where'd the squirt go?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then remembered something. "Oh crap! Do you know how loud I was?!" "Pretty loud… But why? Oh…"

Grey then came out, wearing a simple crimson t-shirt and black shorts with her normal hover boots, her gloves, and rings. Her head was tied in a soft ponytail with a black ribbon tied there. She got Shadow's gloves and socks and went downstairs, to a frightful Sonic and Knuckles. "Where's Shadow?" Grey asked, in her normal voice. Ok, with a bit of confusion but VERY LITTLE! "Ummm… I kinda screamed at him and dropped him, and we are looking for him," sonic explained. Grey's eye twitched. "Grey? Come on snap out of it!" Knuckles said. Grey growled and quickly shot a chaos spear at Sonic, making him bang into the couch. "Whoa! Grey stop!" Knuckles said. Grey then punched Knuckles square in the jaw and he fell. Grey would've gone farther if Silver hadn't stopped her with his telekinesis. "Calm down Grey! Let's fins Shadow first, THEN settle this!" Silver said, glaring at Sonic. Grey sighed and agreed, and Silver let her go.

A few minutes passed (Less than 5) and everyone has searched (No, not Tails) practically the entire house. Heck, they even got some butterscotch cookies and offered them to the black hedgehog, wherever he was. "Where is he? We used his favorite dessert, scoured most of the house, and nothing!" Onyx wondered aloud. Silver shrugged. Grey sighed in exasperation and worry. Suddenly, her black hedgehog ear twitched as she heard a small whimper. "Did you hear that?" Grey asked. Everyone shook their head. Grey followed the sound and checked one of the only places left; the closet. She turned the knob and found the door already slightly ajar. She opened the door all the way to towels. There was a small hump on the top of the towels, and small whimpers were echoing from it. She lifted the towel to a black and red fuzzball his quills sticking out.

Grey carefully picked up Shadow and he trembled until he saw it was Grey. His tense body relax and he only trembled very little. Grey gently wiped the tears from Shadow's eyes and muzzle and gave him his favorite butterscotch cookie. Shadow nibbled the cookie and purred as Grey petted his top quill. "Oh, _that's_ where he was," Onyx said. Grey nodded and sat on the couch, holding Shadow in her lap as he ate the cookie. "Sonic! I think you have something to say to Shadow," Silver said. Sonic perked up. "What? Oh, yeah. *ahem* Sorry for uh, screaming at you uh, Shads," Sonic said. The words sounded so foreign to his mouth. Shadow immediately hid in Grey's arms, not because he was scared to Sonic, but he was scared of Sonic screaming again. "No mowe…" Shadow whimpered, clutching Grey's shirt harder and pulling himself toward her more, bodies pressing. "Umm, Sonic? I think Shadow's scared of you yelling again," Knuckles said. Grey growled at Sonic. "You do that again, consider you done for!" she said. Everyone had anime sweat on their brow except Shadow and Grey. "Yes ma-am." Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3- Sick and Normal!

Chapter Three

Sick Feeling

"Hey Shadow, you hungry?" Onyx asked. Shadow shook his head. Grey went to the store with Rouge and Omega for some stuff, so she left Onyx and Silver in charge of Shadow, since she never trusted Knuckles anyways and Sonic, especially after yesterday's fiasco. "You didn't want breakfast either! Grey's going to kill me and Silver if you don't!" Onyx said. Onyx got an idea. "Want a butterscotch cookie?" he asked. Much to his surprise, Shadow shook his head. "Whaaaaat? B-but you love that stuff! Grey made them herself!" Onyx said. "No hungwy," Shadow said. Silver came in the room. "I guess he's not in the mood to eat," he said. "Why don't we go out? Shadow hasn't been outside since he got turned 3!" Onyx said. Silver nodded. As Shadow got up, he slightly swayed back and forth, but regained balance as Onyx picked him up and placed a mini cloak, identical to his but red on Shadow. As the trio went out the door, they teleported to a flowery field, with fruit trees across form them.

Onyx and Silver set up an area and watched Shadow from under a tree. Shadow swayed back and forth, more than before. "Hey Shads? You okay? I thought you hated dancing!" Onyx said approaching him. Shadow then just fell and didn't get up. Onyx picked him up. "Silver! Something's wrong with Shadow!" Onyx called. Silver went to Shadow and saw his muzzle bright pink Silver felt his forehead and gasped. "Crap, he has a fever!" Silver said. "Dude, what do we do?" Onyx asked. "Call Grey you idiot!"

Grey was exiting the grocery store, Rouge and Omega behind her. Rouge had a magenta summer dress with her normal heels and gloves. "So, you going back?" Rouge asked. Grey nodded. "Want me to come? We could help out!" "Do what you want." Suddenly, Grey felt buzzing in her leggings pocket, and she took out her phone. "Onyx, is the world ending?"

"No."

"Is Tails' house on fire?"

"No."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Then don't call me."

"WAIT STOP GREY IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Onyx yelled. Grey sighed. "What is it?" Onyx was panting, she could tell. "Something's wrong with Shadow! But I swear we didn't do anything!" Grey dropped her phone. "Grey?" Onyx asked. "Rouge, you're coming with me," Grey said. Before Rouge could ask why, Grey chaos controlled them to the house.

"Silver! He's only getting worse!" Onyx called out. The navy hybrid placed a rag on the black and red hedgehog's head. Suddenly, Grey, Rouge and Omega appeared. Grey immediately dropped next to Shadow. "What happened?" she asked. "Well, Shadow was acting a bit 'off' today, but we thought he was just not in the mood for anything, so we took him outside, then he collapsed and he's burning up!" Grey picked up the burning hedgekit in her arms and rushed to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins.

"FOX BOY I NED YOUR HELP!" Grey called from the living room. Tails walked in the room. "My name's Tails not fox boy," he said. "Rrrgh! Not now! Just tell me what's wrong with Shadow!" Grey said. She gave Shadow to Tails, who ran a few tests on him. A few minutes later, he came back in the room. "Shadow's body can't take the chaos energy his regular body normally uses, so it's leaking out. Nothing fatal but he will only make a full recovery if he turns back to normal," Tails explained. "Are you done with the antidote then?" Grey asked. "Almost, give me a few days top!" Tails said.

"Sooo, Shadow will be sick until he's turned back to 19 years old?" Rouge asked. Grey nodded. She gave Shadow a fever pill and some water. A white rag was directly on his forehead. "Mawia," Shadow said in his sleep. Rouge shrugged and went to the others. "Rouge?! Why the hell are you here?!" Knuckles asked. "Grey dragged me and Omega here, so I have to comply," Rouge said. Knuckles growled, but Onyx held him back.

A few days passed, and Shadow's fever had gone down gradually, but he was still sick.

"Shadow, are you hungry? Want me to make you some soup?" Grey asked. Shadow sat up a little. "Cookie?" Grey smiled brightly. "Sure, I'll make you some! Let me change my clothes first!" Grey changes her clothes to a tight black tank top, electric blue shorts, and a light yellow apron on. Her hair was tied into a bun and she started to work. As the cookies baked, Tails bursted into the room, a lavender liquid in a vile. "I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE! IT WILL TURN US ALL BACK INTO OUR REGULAR FORMs!" Tails said. Grey snatched the vile and coaxed Shadow to drink it. White smoke surrounded him, and he turned into his normal self. Everyone turned into either hedgehogs, a fox, echidna, or a bat. "SWEET! I MISSED YOU OLD SELF!" Silver said, kissing his chest fur.

Shadow got up and approached Grey, who took off the apron when Tails came. Tails went into the other room to see Sonic, so it left them alone. "Thank you," Shadow said. "For what?" "For taking care of me." Grey petted Shadow's top quill, making him purr as she leaned into his chest fur.


End file.
